


When Galaxies Cross

by Hannibal_X_Will



Series: Love among the Stars [13]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (takes place after the events of Mad Max: Fury Road), Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Badass Rey, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mad Max universe AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Post-Movie, Protective Poe, Ray of sunshine Finn, Survival, X-wing in car form, bb-8 is a dog, established Stormpilot relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibal_X_Will/pseuds/Hannibal_X_Will
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>My name is Rey. My world is fire and blood. Once, I was a Scavenger, struggling to survive and dreaming of the day my family would come back for me. As the world fell, each of us in our own way was broken. It was hard to know who was more crazy - me or everyone else.</em>
</p><p>(Mad Max/Star Wars: TFA Crossover)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Galaxies Cross

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where I'm going with this tbh...

The sun was sweltering, it blazed like a furnace high up in the sky and the orange sand was smouldering to the touch. It truly was a Wasteland, nothing but endless sweeping sand dunes, rocky outcrops, and the occasional sparse patch of trees. Water was power out here – more than that – water was life, and Rey had run out that morning. Her canteens were all empty; she had been searching for days for a place to refill them. But she had found nothing and nobody.

How long had it been since she had seen another human being? Days – _no_ – weeks, she realised with a jolt. How easy it was to lose yourself out here. Rey had left Jakku, a sprawling settlement of make-shift huts and tents, and her life as a Scavenger behind four months ago. Jakku had been all she had known, scavenging for anything of value to trade for rations. The people had been outcasts, many crooks all too happy to stab you in the back to steal your find of the day, but at least there had been water at Jakku.

Rey swallowed, her throat contracting painfully. Her tongue felt thick and rough as if it was made of sandpaper.

The bike beneath her was running on fumes as well, its engine spluttering every few minutes, vibrating its discomfort up her spine. She had built the machine with her own two hands over many months, it was made from a hybrid of parts she had come across but not handed over for food. It was the only thing in this world she could really call her own.

Up ahead there was a dark smudge against the burning sand, from this distance Rey couldn’t make out what it was, but she assessed it was worth a look.

The light-coloured scarf she had wrapped around her head and face, along with the goggles, kept the worst of the sand, wind and sun off her skin but it meant she was sweating heavily in this heat. The past few months had been some of the hottest she could remember, or maybe they just seemed so because she didn’t have the shelter and water of Jakku. She couldn’t imagine how people spent all their lives constantly on the move, never settling in one place. She could never be a wanderer, she had only left Jakku because she had to find her family.

The dark smudge was a car on top of a rocky incline, Rey saw as she sped closer. Adrenaline sparked through her veins and she slowed the bike down, its roar growling deep against her ear drums. Cars meant people; people meant danger.

Rey pulled the bike up beside a large boulder and leant over the handlebars, pulling off her goggles. She narrowed her eyes, trying to catch any movement. People may mean danger, but they also meant supplies, and if Rey wanted to survive she needed to find water and fuel.

“Damn it,” Rey muttered under her breath. She turned off the engine and swung herself off the bike. With her trusty staff across her back, she checked her knife was still sheaved at her hip and pulled out her handgun from her belt. Though she’d rather have her staff in her hands, Rey had no idea what was waiting for her in that car.

“Only four bullets left,” she whispered. Another reason why she preferred to rely on her staff.

Slowly, carefully, she began to move towards the car. The ground underfoot turning from grains of sand into sharp pieces of rock. The outcrop the car was perched on overlooked the Wasteland for miles, a very bad position to attack, impossible to sneak up on. Rey crouched down behind a boulder and took a deep breath. She almost considered turning back and retreating, but then she looked down at her empty canteen hanging from her belt. Looking up at the sky, she watched a crow flap overhead, heading north.

Peering over the top of the boulder, she watched the car for a long, calculated moment. It was a beast of a thing – as all the cars out here were – a huge muscle car modified to the teeth, and there was an ‘X’ made out of bones attached to its bonnet and blazing wings sprouting from it either side. A shudder went down Rey’s spine, she didn’t need to get closer to tell those bones belonged to people. There didn’t appear to be anyone inside the car, in fact the whole surrounding Wasteland appeared deserted.

Knowing she was just going to have to risk it, Rey slunk out from behind the boulder and wound her way up the rocky outcrop towards the car. When she was just a few feet away, she stopped again and listened intently, but she heard no movement.

Steeling her nerves, she tightened her grip in the gun and took the last few steps. No shouting, no gunfire, no pain. A breeze pulled at Rey’s clothes but that was all. She pulled off the scarf from around her head and face, looking around, still expecting an ambush. The car sat in front of her, waiting. Through its dusty and scratched windscreen, Rey could see its backseats were loaded with sacks and boxes.

 _This was too good to be true_ , Rey thought to herself, but desperation drove her on. She crept around the car, keeping low. It had once been a sleek, shiny black, but now its paintjob had been all but stripped by the harsh elements of the Wasteland.

A great sense of sadness washed over Rey, as it always did when she was close to something that had come from the world before. She had never seen the old world, but she had heard stories of what it had been like. Thirty years since the bombs were dropped, since the radiation had poisoned the world, soured the soil, and wiped out most of the population.

For those that remained, a _Half-Life_ of sickness and hardship was all that lay ahead. Rey was one of the lucky ones, she had heard her kind be called many names _Miracle-Blood_ , _Pure-Skin_ , _Full-Life_. Her body was free of deformities; no radiation poison running through her veins. She had been born a decade after the world had ended, and already civilisation as it had been had crumbled and lay buried in the Wasteland.

Oh how Rey longed to see the world of before. She rested a hand against the sun-hot metal of the car and closed her eyes for a second.

Another crow flew overhead, its harsh caw-caw pulling Rey from her moment of reflection. She squared her shoulders and moved her hand to grip the door handle. Pulling it open there was an explosion of sudden movement and a deep growl and bark.

Rey gasped as the dog which had been hidden out of sight launched itself at her, knocking her flat on her back. She hissed in pain as rocks dug into her skin and her head throbbed from where it had struck the ground. The dog was circling her, lips pulled back from its teeth and hackles bristling. The gun had slipped from her hand and she didn’t dare roll over to pull her staff free, the dog would surely attack her. Slowly, she locked eyes with it as she reached for the knife at her hip.

“Don’t,” muttered a voice and Rey froze as two shadows fell over her. She squinted up at them against the bright sun but couldn’t make out their faces. One of them whistled and the dog obediently moved away from Rey and pulled back into the car, though it kept its eyes fixed on her.

“Who are you?” Asked the same voice as before and Rey heard a click of a gun.

“I’m no one,” she said defiantly, refusing to show fear in her last moment alive.

The two figures exchanged looks and the one how hadn’t spoken before said, “Get up, slowly, keep your hands where we can see them.”

Rey obeyed, wincing as her back seared. She glanced over her shoulder and saw there were smudges of blood on her clothes.

“You’re all alone out here?”

Rey looked at the men properly. Neither of them were particularly tall, the one how had just spoken was black and wore a battered brown leather jacket; the other had a mess of thick dark curls and an orange scarf wrapped around his lower face. Rey frowned, trying to make sense of what was missing from them both.

“I don’t need anyone,” she muttered as she cast an eye quickly over the ground for her gun, but she spotted it instead in the black guy’s hand. The other has holding a rifle, pointed at her chest.

“Everyone needs someone out here,” observed the curly-haired man, “What’s your name?”

“Why does it matter? You’re just gonna shoot me anyway,” Rey growled, glowering at him, determined that her face would haunt him long after he had pulled that trigger.

The black guy – who Rey guessed was around her age – shook his head and stated, “You’re Full-Life.”

He said it as if that was meant to put her fears to rest, yet it only made more dread fill her heart. She may be young, but she was far from innocent. She knew how desirable being a Full-Life made her, the chance of healthy children lay with her. Everyone knew about the Wives of Immortal Joe and his fanaticism to produce a Full-Life heir. That was, until one of his most trusted generals – an _Imperator_ no less – had turned against him. News of Immortal Joe’s death had reached Jakku a few months after it had happened, that had been about a year ago now, and many had packed-up and set-out to see for themselves.

 _Full-Life_ …That was it, what was what was missing from them, she couldn’t see any missing limps or deformities - they were like her!

“Y-you’re Full-Lives too?” She said in astonishment, looking between them.

The black guy nodded, saying calmly, “My name’s Finn, and he’s Poe.”

The curly-haired man – Poe – slowly lowered his rifle and said as he pulled down the scarf from his face, “We don’t mean you any harm.”

Rey stared at him, taken aback by his handsome features - free from any Half-Life deformity.

The dog growled from the car and Poe drew it a look, saying casually, “And he’s BB-8.” Rey decided not to ask why the dog had a name more fitting to a robot.

“Why did you ambush me?”

“We didn’t mean to,” Finn said, looking guilty, “I mean, you weren’t are target.”

Rey frowned and gestured to the empty Wasteland stretching out for miles in every direction, “Who else exactly are you hoping to ambush out here?”  

“We’re on a mission,” Finn said proudly, squaring his shoulders and smiling broadly.

Poe stepped to his side and put a hand on the younger man’s shoulder, glancing at Rey as he said, “It’s Finn’s first long-distance mission.”

“Congratulations,” Rey said sarcastically.  

“We’re from The Citadel,” Poe explained and Rey’s eyes went wide.

“Y-you’re a long way from home then,” Rey tried to act casual and not reveal how her heart had leapt into her throat.

“What are you doing out here in the middle of the Wasteland?”

Rey looked sharply at Finn, “That’s my business.”

“He just asked a question,” Poe said defensively, shifting slightly in front of Finn.

“Yeah well, my experience has told me not to trust people.”

Poe looked at her sadly, “That’s a lonely way to live.”

“But it’s the best way to survive,” Rey muttered, she pointed at her gun still held by Finn, “Can I have my gun back if you’re not gonna shoot me?”

Finn looked at Poe and the older man nodded. Rey inched cautiously closer and took her gun back from Finn. For a split second she weighed up her chances of being able to shoot them both, but she saw out of the corner of her eye that Poe’s finger had returned to hoover over the trigger of his rifle.

A gust of wind whipped up around them and they all turned to look west. Rey’s heart sank as she saw the tell-tale signs of a storm approaching.

“We need to find cover,” Poe said, nudging Finn with his elbow gently. Rey didn’t say anything but agreed, if she was caught out in the open by that storm it would kill her. She holstered the gun then turned to head back down towards her bike.

“Where are you going?” Finn called after her.

Rey unwillingly looked back over her shoulder, “To find shelter, what do you think?”

“We know of a place close by,” Finn insisted. Rey wondered exactly what their mission was out here and why they hadn’t hurt her – no one had ever shown her the mercy they had.

“You don’t have to trust us,” Poe said loudly over the wind that was getting stronger every second, “but coming with us is your best chance at survival.”

Rey knew he was playing off what she had said a moment ago. She looked back towards the mass of raging storm clouds on the horizon, lightning forked and crashed, and she knew she didn’t have much of a choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading, any comments or kudos are lovingly received <3


End file.
